


The Time is Right

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Eavesdropping, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Time is Right

"They're at it again, George."

"Didn't they just—"

"—last night. Right you are."

"Thank goodness we left that Extendable Ear—"

"Shh! I can't hear—Fred, this is more than mutual wanking."

"Let me listen!"

"Not yet. Merlin's balls."

"Gimme that—Charlie sounds really happy."

"I would be too if I had Bill's cock up _my_ arse."

"Anything _else_ you want to talk about, brother of mine?"

"I suppose I'd be really happy if I had _your_ cock up my arse."

"Now's the time to try out _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Lickable Lemon Lube_ , don't you agree, brother?"

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
